Reps
by Miss Macabre Grey
Summary: Vash and his little sister Leala are sent to a school where each student represents their home country's youth. As a normal Swiss-born, he holds no real bonds other than with his sister unless maybe a small Japanese rep makes him want otherwise...
1. Chapter 1

"Aw, c'mon, ma cherie, you're new, I can show you around. I promise I don't bite... before the second date..." France said hitting on the new country member on a wall near the school's p.e. track.

"N-no! I told you already, mister Francis! I promised my big brother we'd walk home together! If I don't go, he'll get mad and try and find m-" the small Liechtenstein representative said innocently before getting cut off by an approaching voice.

"HEY! Get away from her, you pervert! Who the hell do you think you are?!" The voice yelled seeming to become all the more loud.

"_Zut_! I take it this is where we must part our ways, mon amour!" The blond Frenchman states as he tries to run.

He didn't get very far...

The mysterious owner of the voice had caught up with France at an alarming speed. It was the Swiss boy with green eyes that could burn holes through a nun. And sadly for France, he was the type of guy with a massive sister complex and was near murdering the taller male for even thinking of his dear sister in such a familiar way.

"Ah! Come now, no reason for anger, mon ami! Your sister looked lost and I, being the civil gentleman I am, only wished to help her around! I promise I was only trying to be friendly! She's new, she would be bound to for some dangerous or creepy molester to show up in a school like this, you see." The French accented blond begs as the spiked blond grabs his arms behind his back.

"You sicko! She's only 14! Don't you EVE-" The spiky blond, Switzerland, yelled before the interruption of a soft and loving voice.

"Big brother! Please let him go! If you get in trouble, we might get kicked out like at our old school!" Pleaded the sister in a worried tone as she grabbed her brother's arms and makes him let go.

The spiky blond only growls quietly at his sister kind heart. He opens his mouth to tell her such a perverted piece of scum didn't deserve pity, but was cut off by the irritated call that was clearly from the school's current English foreigner, Arthur or England.

Said Brit came over rather murderously when he had finally found the object of his hatred.

"Ah! There you are you damned frog! We've been looking for your sorry arse everywhere! The meeting started 8 minutes ago!" He yelled as his caterpillar thick eyebrows form into a nice V-shape and a scowl that competed almost with Vash's appeared on his face.

Arthur starts to drag Francis by the ear and swear the many English curses he had in his vocabulary. Then, once again, Switzerland opened his mouth to say (read: yell) at the two in front of him and about how Arthur should keep better track of the perverted idiot before being cut off yet again by an outsider's worried voice.

Said worry-toned owner appeared from behind Switzerland and appeared to be a small Asian boy of about 16 with a messy bowl-type cut and creamy brown eyes. He spoke in a voice that was soft yet firm and bowed respectfully to Vash and Leala. It was a surprisingly pleasant contrast to the hectic voices around him.

"I am so sorry about this! I assure you, the Youth 8 have no interest in bothering and/or molesting it's fellow students. We promise to take good measure dealing with France. As you can see, England has already began... punishing him. Regardless, please pay no mind to any of the students around who are sure to cause a disturbance, they are harmless... for the most part." The young Asian spoke, almost as if he was reading from a card. He must have to go through and clean up the school's mishaps often...

Switzerland just stood in a questioning stance as the younger nation reaches out for a handshake. Wearily, the Swiss grabbed it with a firm grip and shaked. "It's ...fine. You know, you really shouldn't have to clean up after damn perverts like that... um...?"

"Honda. My name is Honda, Kiku. I represent Japan's youth here. I believe the new country log said you were a Mr. Zwingli, Vash, a.k.a, Switzerland," he turned away to face Leala, "and a Ms. Emery, Leala, a.k.a, Liechtenstein." He says precisely and formally. " I'm sorry, this really isn't the way to first speak with you on your first day here!" He said with his voice slightly more frantic.

Switzerland growled once again, annoyed with the boy's polite attitude. "Look, I already told you, it's fine. You need stop being such a pushover! Speak out once in a while, got it?!" Switzerland semi-yelled. This causing the poor Asian boy to shiver a bit.

Japan blushed very lightly and began to mumble what seemed to be another apology before he heard Arthur call him over about the meeting. Japan nearly face palmed at his own forgetfulness and went after the the blond Englishman, calling out something that sounded like an "I'm sorry! I've got to leave now! We'll see each other later, I am sure!" or the likeness to the two new student countries.

Vash just stared at the direction Kiku ran off in. His lips parted slightly as he replayed the day's events in his head. Noting the most important facts into a private section of his mind to take out later. The first being that if France ever came near his little sister again, kill him painfully and the second being the boy called Kiku Honda or Japan, seeing as he didn't know the other well. Switzerland didn't really know why the Asian was an important face but was cut off from his thoughts by his sister's voice.

"Big brother, did you just make a new friend? How wonderful!" Leala asks innocently.

"Wha-NO! There's no way I'd like a pushover like that! NEVER!" Switzerland exclaims a bit too passionately.

"If you say so, big brother. I think you two look nice together. By the way, what did he mean by meetings?" the smaller sibling asks.

Switzerland tried to contain the forming blush on his cheeks at his sister's comments and ignores the first part of her statement. "Don't you remember what this school is? It's a place where one highschoolers from every country represent the youth of their nation with other country representatives. The students will go by the country they represent in meetings and to people they don't know. I take it those were France, England and Japan so it was probably like the G8 for them. We'll have to world meetings, too. We're just not quite as important as the big eight are." The Swiss nation stated a bit bother at his sisters lack of remembrance.

"Wh-what? Big brother, I don't remember any of this! Do I really have to go to the meetings!? Not very many people even live in Liechtenstein!" The poor innocent sister asked worriedly.

"Of course! If you didn't want to come, you shouldn't have begged dad to come along with me when he forced me to come here. Trust me, I'd like to stay away from everyone, too. It's just in my Swiss blood, right. I'm just glad you were technically born in Lichtenstein and you could come with me." The Swiss states gratefully. "C'mon, we need to go unpack." He said, holding out his hand getting ready to leave.

Leala took her brother's hand gently and walks with him as he took her to her room. She may be young, but even she can tell that her brother would have a time hard staying only neutral with the someone like Japanese nation.

* * *

So about Liechtenstein's name, I really didn't want to do the typical "Lili" or such so I went and searched and Leala means 'Loyal' (French origin, though, Switz is part French so I can see it) and Emery is "Ruler of Work" with a German origin so I thought it was cute to put them together. I don't know exactly why, though...

Okay, so I'd like to thank my wonderful beta, too-much-romance! She's awesome and I love her! She makes me feel so out-going for posting my stories and thank you! Please review as well and give the pairing some love! They make me feel good! Please?

(Edit: Um... sorry. Ignore the subliminal self promo.... I didn't even see that at first... ^^; )


	2. Belarus is here!

Switzerland sighed as he had to escort his sister to the female's dorms. Though she insisted she didn't need it, but if he heard the next morning that a sweet, innocent and overall perfect young girl had been molested by people like that damned French rep, there would be blood to shed.

All in all, Switzerland was shocked at the small size of the girl's side of the campus. There seemed to be only a small handful of female nations, and felt almost worried about how they survive with so many perverted men (France).

Well at least he did before he met a rather cut-throat bitch who began to actually try and pick a fight with Liechtenstein around him. Over some trash like 'Big brother is MINE! Don't you even THINK of him!', Even glaring at Switzerland as though he'd ever wanted to and started saying 'We are going to be MARRIED and you new fools shall NOT get in the way!'

Switzerland, naturally, told her sweetly to 'Either back off or feel what it's like to become Swiss cheese, you crazy incestuous bitch.' and held up one of the less deadly guns at her from his bag, fully ready to shoot.

Though, yet again, Liechtenstein seemed to prevent him from any violence as the homicidal nation ran off. It wasn't until later when he actually reached Liechtenstein's bedroom he figured out who the hell that girl was. She's supposed to be the rep of Belarus and her brother is one of the top 8, Russia.

The Hungarian rep seemed to be Liechtenstein's roommate which was fine by the Swiss since it was relatively close to home. He got a fair vibe from her in the end, even though she quite thoroughly beat him with a frying pan. Thinking it was one off the perverted guys. Still, even that made him like her, knowing his dear sister wouldn't be molested easily with the other female around.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Are you both new? I'm sorry, but if you ever see an obnoxious albino, hit him for me several times, please? I am Elizaveta by the way, but you can call me Hungary! And you two are?" The Hungarian greeted after the assault.

Liechtenstein smiled as she took her bags in the room and greeted back."Hello, there Miss Hungary. Please, don't be too upset with me if I feel like I'm being invasive! I promise I will try not to get in the way or cause you any trouble! I am Liechtenstein and my brother here is Switzerland."

Switzerland felt a ball of pride as his sister handled herself so politely and nodded to Hungary. "I'll leave her in your care, Hungary. I'm sure she won't bother you." The Swiss then turned over to his sister and warned her protectively, "Don't do anything reckless and be safe, listen to what Hungary says, alright, Leala?"

Liechtenstein was almost rolling her eyes at how stern her brother could be with her but smiled and nodded sweetly regardless. "Of course, brother. I will be fine, do not worry so much. Go and unpack your stuff, okay?"

Switzerland felt a bit wary leaving so soon but trusted his sister and left. "Tomorrow's a weekend so we should check around the school. I'll come by in the morning. Good night, Leala, Miss Hungary."

Hungary bowed respectively to the blond male and grinned. "Of course, sir. Goodnight." The Hungarian said with a suppressed giggle as she closed the door. When She knew that the Swiss was out of earshot she turned to Liechtenstein and smirked. "Your brother is a bit too stiff, don't you think? I think we should help find him find someone to fix that, am I right?" The elder female asked sweetly.

Liechtenstein nodded and cocked her head slightly. "I agree. You seem like you are already planning something though, miss. What are you thinking?" The small girl questioned innocently.

"Oh, nothing. But tell me, Liechtenstein, do you know what 'yaoi' is?"

Switzerland arrived at his room number with little interruption. It was a relief to finally be able to relax, until he began to hear some faint noises coming from the room. Noises that resembled some certain French and British accents.

Loading a gun, Switzerland kicked down the door and went wide-eyed as he saw two horny and half naked teenage representatives getting at it on, in what looked like his bed. "You disgusting perverts!! The HELL is THIS?!" he yelled at the pair.

Both England and Switzerland seemed to punch France square in the face. With both their faces bright red. Though, England yelled something slightly different.

"Y-you bloody GIT!! You said you locked the door! Stupid wankers!" the bushy browed blond screeched.

France only rubbed his cheeks gently as the Brit began to put on his shirt and leave. "But, mon amour! We just started! How was I to know they were to pair me up with this violent male?!" the romanticist pleaded.

This comment wound up sparking both of the green-eyed males to give the French pervert yet another punch in the face. Words along the lines of "Bloody arse" and "Damned bastard" muttered as they did so.

The two angry nations turned to each other with a satisfied smirk on their lips as they saw the perverted French man run out in a haze, barely throwing on pants before getting literally kicked out of the room.

The Englishman was the first to speak as he addressed Switzerland with an almost friendly smile. "I see you can throw a pretty good punch, that's always a good ability to have in this hellhole." he started out kindly. "So, I take it we've not met properly yet, I'm here as England. You're Switzerland from what Kiku told me, correct?" the Brit questioned holding out a hand.

Switzerland eased down a bit and respectfully turned down the hand. "Yeah, that'd be me. And sorry, but after what I walked in on, I think I'd rather not think about what your hand's been touching. Also, who is 'Kiku'?" the Swiss asked in a relatively better sounding mood, knowing the name sounded important.

England smirked as he tucked his hands in his pant pockets. "Yeah, well, what can I say? The stupid frog actually knows how to make someone feel good in bed. Shucks you having to sleep with him, though. Twat gets on my damned nerves!" England explained with a slight pink tint on his face before continuing on. "You don't know Kiku? He was the cute Asian boy you seemed to get along with this morning. Did you forget him already!? He's our Japan, here. You'd think you'd remember, though. I guess you are just a git, I suppose." The Brit finished smugly.

Switzerland stuck his tongue out but let the words sink in. The first being the fact that people seemed to get an impression that he and the sorry Asian stranger hit it off, and second, also the most important, he was rooming with FRANCE of all people! This was just unfair! If the poor blond had any drink in his mouth he surely would have spit all over the Brit.

"I'm WHAT with that pervert?! No way! How the fuck can I change that?!" Switzerland asked on the verge of panic and fury.

England could understand the Swiss's opposition but sighed and shook his head. "'Fraid there really isn't a way to change it. The school sets up room like borders and political ties. France and Switzerland happen to be neighbors in Europe, so they room together here. Don't let the git get to you, though, there's other people that surround you." England explained. "When you meet our Germany and Italy, you'll understand, they live about one door down. Austria and Prussia are across from you. But not the prettiest of sights, I'm afraid, mate." he continued as he saw the Swiss's confused face.

"So are there going to people I won't want to kill?" Switzerland asked annoyed.

"Nope. Not close by, anyway. I share a room with Hong Kong under the circumstance of political relations, so I'm about in the Asian section. If you can get on good terms with other nations, they may let you trade rooms somehow for diplomacy or better world strengths. Alas, it's late, so I'm leaving now, twat. Good night." The English said before he began to walk off.

Switzerland sighed at the current position he was in and asked the first question that came to mind, "So then where does Japan sleep?"

England yawned and shrugged. "He stays in the Europe section with Greece. Turkey always comes by and disrupts,though, Japan's fairly close by, so don't worry." He shrugged off before opening the door. "Oh, and you don't have to let that frog back in, he'll normally find someone to sleep with when this happens,"

As Switzerland watched England leave he sighed he locked the room door and turned off the lights before finally letting sleep take him away from the annoyance of the world.

* * *

Ah, my first time around with Belarus! I so enjoyed her baby mentioned. It made me happy. Don't worry, Russia/America is the side pairing, not Russia/Belarus. Another spoiler? Greece/Korea. TRY IT! It's an AMAZING couple that I ADORE!! So very cute... If you haven't had the pleasure of it, go to **~*The Hetalia Fanatics Guild*~ **on **gaiaonline . com **and check out the RP's. There's a lot of awesome there. To a point I will continue to promote it in many chapters to come...

- darkduchess1, thank you for the beta-ing! I think it looks very neat now, thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Switzerland felt a bit better after his sleep than the previous night and looked at the clock. The time was a bit past nine a.m. so it seemed best to start getting ready and take a tour of the campus with his sister.

Once the blond finished he went over to the door to find a note under his bed from his apparent (insert a shudder from the Swiss at the next thought) roommate. Switzerland read the note in disgust at the truth England told the night before when it said:

_Ah, mon ami!_

_So good to have a roommate who can finally encourage my nightly adventures! Do not worry about letting me back in, I found a lovely girl to sleep with for the night! C'est amour! Such lovely tan skin and dark hair tied up in red bows! How I plan to take her with that hair scattered on the sheets and_

-note purely mind scaring imagery and murderous looks from the next few paragraphs-

_Perhaps I may appeal to you as well, non? I hear the Swiss have French in them as well so I'm sure you have your fair share of nightly urges. Oh well, mustn't be this night! I'll come by again later so enjoy your first night alone... or not~_

_-Love the perfect nightly guest,_

_France~_

Switzerland tore the note into nanometers and cursed his mixed blood for EVER being compared to the French idiot. The Swiss was even tempted to grab a rifle and go hunt for said idiot but decided today was more for learning than (a well deserved) murder.

It was about ten by the time Switzerland arrived his sister's and Hungary's room and knocked civilly on the girls' door. The Swiss might have expected for the two not to be entirely ready for the day but it seemed as if they had just got up when he saw the two's appearance!

Hungary had answered the door with completely messy and untamed hair, dress-form pajamas, and crusty eyes she wiped lazily. Liechtenstein following looking much the same but with pink pajama pants and a matching button-up top.

"Y-yes big brother?" Liechtenstein asked in a low, almost gruff sounding in tiredness, voice.

Switzerland was slightly taken aback but gets over and looked naturally quickly. "We... we were going to take a tour around the school today... Do you remember now? Honestly, you NEVER get up past eight, what happened to you?" the worried brother asked.

Hungary cut in before Liechtenstein could answer. "Oh! You see, I was giving her a verbal tour of the school last night until late, you see! Ha ha, you know! Mindless girl talk, gossip, advice in classes, places to eat, all that good girl stuff! I told her most ways around as well so if you don't mind, I can give her a physical walkabout later when we feel... alive? Don't worry, we were good! You have a darling sister, it was hard to find topics you'd approve of but do not worry! Big Sister Elizaveta is clean and thoughtful!" The Hungarian swore shooing away Switzerland weakly. The way she smiled as she made the claim made the Swiss more wary if anything, though

Liechtenstein nodded and smiled shyly. "Yes, I am sorry I forgot but Elizaveta really was teaching me things! I just feel... so sleepy..." the small girl vouched leaning on Hungary for support.

Switzerland made a face at them that told clearly how much he believed them. "I can't believe you would stay up late! You knew we were going to go together! It's not even that early!"

"Dear, ANY time before one is early when you go to sleep after five..." Hungary interjected.

Switzerland was shocked at the time and gave the two a scowl. "You cannot 'gossip' that much! What on Earth were you doing with Leala!" He asked livid

This time Liechtenstein answered with a sincere smile. "Oh, nothing much. I swear, we were only talking and looking up some political ties around. Big brother...I am tired... please, I am going to ask you to leave... Please?" she pleaded innocently with a yawn.

The Swiss couldn't resist the request and wound up leaving the two girls to walk around on his own...

Little did he know what exactly fell under 'girl stuff'.

And so the female duo continued a small conversation by themselves before returning to bed.

"Miss Liz... I like yaoi..." Liechtenstein started out.

"I know dear. Me, too..."

"Miss Liz, is it wrong I didn't tell brother...?"

"Not at all, dear!"

"Miss Liz... Does big brother need a yaoi"

"He'll make some for himself soon, I'm sure. I admit, he DEFINITELY needs some..."

"Miss Liz... is my brother a... topper or bottomer?"

"I'll be sure to video tape it so we can find out first hand, okay?" The yaoi-crazed Hungarian asked sweetly returning to bed with blissful male/male dreams that almost transferred over to her new companion's dreams.

Switzerland walked around aimlessly and frustrated at him having no clue where he was. Somehow he landed in Africa, South America, and Antarctica sections of the school. And it was COLD in Antartica! How and why they do that is beyond him!

A few smart turns and the Swiss found himself in Scandinavia countries. There the Swiss met Iceland, Norway and Denmark. Naturally, though, the Swiss took an quick dislike for the Dane and a better relation with the Norwegian and Icelander for constantly hitting Denmark for most everything he did.

It wasn't as if Switzerland COULD like a nation that seemed as boastful and perverted as France and actually GROPED the trigger-happy Swiss nation!

"Ah! Well how was I supposed to know he wouldn't like Danish control?" Denmark cried as the other two beat on him.

"Stupid! You're disgusting! NO one wants you to control them! Right, brother?" Norway asked over to Iceland.

At the question Iceland, ironically, froze up and turned away. "I'm... not related, I'm not related, I'm not related..." he silently chanted to himself avoiding the sight of the other nations.

At the sight of the bickering and odd nations Switzerland put his gun away deciding Denmark would be punished well without him and rather annoyed by all the noise.

Soon he meets the last of the Scandinavian nations who were out walking their dog. One was freakishly tall and quiet with the other chipper and bubbly. Though not what Switzerland had in mind but he gritted his teeth and asked the pair for help around thing the two would be more helpful than the last.

"Either of you have a map or something on you. I'm new." He asked to the point.

At the the smaller perked up some. It almost looked like he was trying to hide behind his companion's leg before...

"Oh! Are you Switzerland? I'm Finland here and my friend is Sweden! He's a really great guy past his scary face! We don't have a map but we can tell you anything you need to know!" The Finn offered kindly.

Sweden looked a bit hurt by the 'scary' comment and turned hastily to the Finn. "What'd y' mean?" he questioned with a stern face.

Finland let out an awkward laugh and smiled over to Switzerland, avoiding Sweden's gaze. "It-it's nothing! Come on! Let's just tell our new student here around and take Hanatamago back inside!

And so the short-fused Swiss asked the two Scandinavians directions and any sort of useful information. Some included people to watch out for (Belarus and France), where countries stand such as the G8's and +5s, to even good places around to eat.

When the conversation changed over to places to eat, Switzerland noticed how he hasn't eaten all day and stomach began to growl. "Hey, what's the closest place around here for something t decent to eat?" the Swiss asked hungrily.

Finland gave a short 'Hmm' and beamed at an answer. "An English restaurant is closest! It's just around the corner, really!"

Sweden looked at Finland with wide eyes at the suggestion and interrupted worriedly. "No, wh'tever y' do, do NOT eat English. A pl'ce 'bout another corner away fr'm that 's b'tter. C'lled 'Vocal Cafe'." The Swede suggested breaking a few of his words.

Finland's eyes lit up and smiled brightly at the new mention. "Oh, yeah! I forgot most FDA members nearly died after they went there! I think it's open by threat of the English making them eat more of the food but that's only a rumor, of course, since I like it myself... Still, Vocal Cafe is very nice! Some of the students work there as well. Still, it's mostly a group of singers with odd fetishes and hair colors... It's good, though! Just go walk a little past the other place, okay! Berwald and I are at your service so long as your be a nice boy! Then Santa can come and get you presents! Oh, but not right now! We have to be off now, okay? Bye!" The scatter-brained Finn offered turning to leave with the larger Swede in hand.

Switzerland thought the 'Vocal Cafe' sounded like the last place he'd want to eat but apparently his stomach was against the idea of dying by British cause so off he went. It took only about five minutes to get there and it seemed like it would take a lifetime to erase from his memories.

There was a girl at a bar in red drinking harder than a Russian, a girl with pink hair eating raw tuna while a purple haired girl-or guy?- ate raw egg plants. Then a blue haired scarf wearing pedophile was eating something the Swiss was HOPING was ice cream off a young blond boy's and his banana, and what looked like his twin was playing with a toy road rollar wanting to crush everyone around, most apparently employees by the name-tags! All while a young girl in a different type school uniform sang at an annoyingly high, inhumane pitch holding a vegetable bottle. The two Scandinavians were so dead if he lost his ability to hear properly afterward!

Switzerland all but shot people away from the door to get out of the noise filled place until a calmer, more familiar voice began to sing. This new voice was much more soothing, manly yet innocent. It was singing to a traditional Japanese styled ballad. Though it wasn't a familiar language, the Swiss turned and went to go find table mindlessly in tune to the seemingly deep song.

The song ended before the Swiss could find a vacant spot and so finally turned up to see the mystery vocalist only to be shocked and mildly embarrassed. The girl in pink even nicely asked if she could seat him but could merely shake off the offer coldly.

But of course the blond didn't care about that as he went to talk to the singer. Who knew Japan would have such a nice voice? He supposed it would be obvious, now that he thought about it. It was just that soothing! Even the first time he heard it, ready to completely maim someone, it brought the extremely high temper down to reasonable levels. The Swiss began to wonder what other sort of pleasant sounds the Japanese could make, but of course burned those thoughts reminding himself of the French bastard.

Curse his French!

Japan looked completely distraught from the approaching blond as he began to walk off stage for the long purple hair man (he assumed male after hearing his voice), the blue pedophile, and the young male to start singing a mildly pleasant threesome. Japan smiled fondly pulling off his headphones to hear the trio's song choice.

Japan turned from his spot as an audience and finally noticed the incoming Swiss. The Asian wave a curious expression and waved to the other nation represenitive politely.

"Ohaiyo, Switzerland-sama! I, um, would not expect you... in a place like this..." he started awkwardly over his words.

"You know me well then. This place is horrible but... I stayed for the end of you song. You have a good voice, Japan. Use it more." he ordered coolly. The Swiss was not happy with the damned shyness Japan was practically radiating off.

Japan only blushed a deep pink and looked down upset. Switzerland honestly thought he had offended the islander and was going to be scolded but all he heard was a quick mumble.

"I-I am sorry, Switzerland-sama! When I am here... please call me N-Niholoid, p-please? Uh.. Th-thank y-?" the Japanese asked ashamed.

Switzerland didn't really know why but he suddenly had a strong desire for that quiet voice to just speak up! He knew Japan had a voice and something else to say and damn he just wanted him to hear it!

"Whatever. Is that all you have to say? Look, drop the formalities. I'll call you 'Niholoid' or whatever here, but only if you call me Vash. And stop the shy act and take the compliment! I don't give them often. I'll see you around..." the Swiss replied turning to go.

Now of course Switzerland got angry, but with Japan it was a different type of fury. He was just upset. Not angry, upset that he wasn't getting something he wanted and complaining like an idiot! He needed to get out and just cool away from the Japanese.

Japan opened his eyes a bit more widely and turned around to tug on the leaving blond's sleeve, his blush even deeper. "I-uh- I heard your stomach growl and... you do not seem to want to stay and eat here and the other campus food is... Well, would you like to c-come with me back to my room for lunch? M-my lunch break is in five minutes if you are willing to wait... V-Vash?" The Asian offered in such a sweet sounding request form, even the Swiss turned a very slight pink as he agreed and waited outside. It was nice to see the Japanese give in a little bit.

Truthfully, Japan couldn't help but mumble a very low '-sama' suffix at the end if Switzerland's real name but said it so quietly the blond failed to notice it. The term just seemed needed for the hard-tempered being. Japan new it wasn't what the other wanted quite yet, but the Japanese was allowed to be selfish and at least keep that part of the name secure until he felt more comfortable with the blond to say he was indeed close enough to drop it. For now he could only hope said impatient person was still waiting outside for him for lunch.

* * *

Ah~ I never knew the feeling of actually KNOWING a plot somewhat before you have to write it! It's such a good feeling, though! And did you all enjoy my 'not quite OCs' in here? A reward goes out to the first person who can give me both of the main fan names/company names for the purple hair guy!

And the 'Niholoid' reference is from the Prussia's Blog thing where there's an advertisement about a Japan Vocaloid and... yeah... here the link if you're lost:

http:/ spazzy. starry-sky . com/ oresamanosite/ t. html

As per usual, take out the spaces and voila! I love Swiss/Prussian, too, by the way~!

And oh my God! We needed to write a sonnet for English, or two: one for one of the books we've read and another of our choice, and I made TWO optional ones about Alice in Wonderland and VOCALOIDS! It was so cool! No one understood EITHER since I actually READ AiW and used a lot of minor details. But I can proudly say I got most everyone in the class except a kid who was absent that day to listen to Servant of Evil~! Everyone didn't know it wasn't human until I told them a month after they heard it!

AND PLEASE! Go to the Hetalia Fanatics guild already! In our "Haunted Night with America" forum, we have **steamy Switzerland/England/Prussia threesome yaoi! ** Please? It's supposed to be getting deleted on Friday so please stop the deletion! Please! (and look up Greece/Korea!) Here's the homepage link!

http:/www. gaiaonline. com/ guilds/ ?guild_id=272635


	4. Chapter 4

Japan rushed over awkwardly to his drinking boss with a very determined and worried look in his eyes. The Japanese was caught by a few fellow workers and bumped into one or two tables but only apologized politely before reaching his boss.

"M-Miss Meiko-san! May I please cut today's hours short! O-or at least take my lunch now? I vow to not do this again or at least make up the h-hours or anything if I may take a short leave for today!" Japan pleads bowing respectably to the drunkenly swaying woman.

"S-sure ding, kiks! God, ya ne'er ask fo' *hic* anyding! Ya'r good worker, go an' 'ave some fun wid yo' *hic* li'l boy toy, 'kay! Nice ta *hic* break lose so ya can just work t-take da WHOOOOLE day off~ Den jus *hic* tape all da sexy scenes as *hic* p-payment! A-And buy me by 'noder beer, too! *hic*" Meiko instructed nearly falling out off her seat while Japan silently obeyed and bought the woman another beer and caught her. "D-danks~ G'on! Ya shoul' g' now!" she giggled slapping the Japanese's butt and shooing his off.

Japan paled and nodded quickly taking off his uniform headphones and name-tag to his workers cubbie and rushing out in his simple yet elegant kimono. A part of him worried that the slightly taller male would have already left since it had already been six minutes but looked outside to the blond waiting as patiently as he possibly could and smiled appreciatively.

"Ah, I am s-sorry for the wait, Sw-Vash-s... Um, I had to put some things away first and anyway w-we should go over to my room now, yes?" Japan asked looking at the frowning Swiss.

Switzerland sighed and nodded. "Yeah, sure. You were pretty much right on time so please don't worry about that stuff, I'm just hungry so I'd rather us just go than stand here, right? I've already been doing that for awhile, already, you know." Switzerland hinted slightly playfully slightly annoyed by the stiff air following Japan thickly.

Japan nodded quickly and started to lead the way over to his bedroom, though it wasn't quite 'leading' with Switzerland walking basically side-by-side with him to a point where the two's hand were only a few solid inches apart from each other's, but to Japan's discomfort. "My room is only about 4 or so more minutes away and I apologize, but the food is not cooked already so it may seem rather plain and slow for you! A-also my roommate tends to sleep in a lot so he and our cats may be present but I swear they will not bother!" Japan rushed out trying to make sure to make his guest aware of anything that may seem troubling to him and blushed.

Switzerland narrowed his eyes and nodded back. "I see, don't worry about that, either. I'm hungry and a guest, I'm sure I won't find anything there bothering me as much as your stiffness. Is it in any way possible for you to lighten up, you have such a good voice, but the things you say are so- ugh! Just apologizing for things that haven't happened or don't matter yet! You care about following other people's whims and needs too much..." the blond fumed, trying not to flat-out yell at the other and feeling his stomach growl once more.

Japan could only nod as they already reached his room's door and opened it for his guest. "I am sorry, please, just enjoy your stay." he welcomed taking off his shoes and putting them next to the door as one of his home country's many habits. "It will be some white rice and you may pick out whichever sides you would like that you see around, yes?"

Switzerland sighed annoyed and nodded. "I'll eat whatever you make, but do you have any good cheese, meat, potatoes or the similar?" The Swiss questioned briefly looking in the kitchen closet for any sort of... anything.

Japan made a classic blank thinking face before he nodded slowly. "I could make a beef soup and add some potatoes, I believe. It would go well with the rice. As for the cheese... I would say only some plain American? It would not likely be what you would like, though..." Japan finally answered collectively.

The Swiss mentally cringed at the thought of such a bland type of cheese being the only option and decided to just cut that part out. "N-no thanks... I think the soup will be just fine." the blond stated reaching for the newly discovered potatoes and taking them to the counter. "I'm helping, all right." he stated not wanting to just sit around bored for someone else to cook his meal.

As if on cue Japan shook his head and brought his arms up. "N-no! I insist, you should sit and relax! I can make it fine!" Japan refused grabbing a knife and going where Switzerland was to start chopping the potatoes.

Switzerland could only be slightly scared with the flustered Japanese male going at him with a knife before seeing him almost expertly hacking at the potatoes but appearing to nearly cut his own finger with every slice. Switzerland grabbed Japan's hand firmly and shook his head. "No, thank you. I'd only be bored and at this rate you're going to kill yourself. I'm_ going _to help you whether you want me to or not."

Japan quietly backed off from the subject and nodded taking out the meat and vegetables while Switzerland made quick work of the potatoes and asked for more to do. "Uh, I do not know..." Japan took a pause before continuing but was sure to make it short before the temperamental Swiss decided to scold him again. "Would you rather be in charge of washing and cutting/peeling the vegetables or preparing the beef?" Japan asked smoothly escaping any sort of decision for himself.

Switzerland caught the move Japan just made but mentally shrugged it off thinking it was at least an improvement before answering. "Beef. Here are the potatoes, I guess." he replied passing over the nicely chopped earth-apples and going over to where the spices and seasonings were.

Japan merely started to boil the water for the rice and wash the the vegetables as he waited for the water. The mood gradually started to brighten as the two worked diligently on their jobs. Both of the 'chefs' were approaching the end of the preparations and decided to finally add everything together and let the flavors set together as the rice soaked a bit longer. A light smile began to from on Japan's lips as he got out the cleaners while they waited. "I will clean up as we wait, yes or... would you like to h-help as well?" Japan asked starting to catch on to the Swiss's personality.

Switzerland smirked and nodded, feeling oddly happy from only being offered to clean someone else's kitchen but still felt like he just won something. "Sure, I'll sweep up and you can do the dishes." the blond suggested not trusting him with anything fragile like that around the infuriatingly quiet nation.

Japan smiled and nodded back at Switzerland getting started on the dishes. The air was lightening considerably as time went on to a point where the two were starting civil conversations with each other setting up the table with the food and taking their seats across from each other.

"I thought you had said your roommate was likely to be here, where is he?" Switzerland asked waiting for Japan to take the first scoop before he made his plate.

"Ah, I would not know for sure. Knowing him, I would expect him outside either sleeping or digging. He may also be in the library simply reading about old Greek culture or the similar but who is to say..." Japan replied taking the first bite of Switzerland's stew. "A-ah! This is very good! Wh-where did you learn this?" the Japanese asked impressed.

Switzerland inwardly beamed and shrugged. "It's just how we make things back home. I would cook for Leala and myself often whenever I could. Technically, my mother was a German-Swiss and had me first with her first lover. I don't think they ever married but she said he was French-Swiss and that he died when I was about one from a past lover getting jealous or something. When that happened, my mother moved almost on the borders of Liechtenstein and met Leala's father, and had her there. He was pretty much German, through and through, though with only the motives for work and order. I doubt he very much cared for me at all and thought I was a stingy, STD-filled French... trigger-happy slut, I guess. He got along well with my sister and my mother more or less and my mother did work very hard for us before she went to a shooting range competition and one of the competitors accidentally shot her in the stomach. It's a shame, too, since I know she would have one, the ace-shot she was and all... Heh... Uh, well you get the picture, my step-dad didn't like me and worked late for me to cook and take care of things at the house. I was a arguemental child, still am, of course, but eventually we both got so fed up he sent me here with Leala begging to follow and... um.. I-I'm sorry, Japan..." Switzerland tried to cover his mouth and face the entire time but just couldn't shut up for the life of him. Something about Japan's blank gaze made him spill almost all his life's details out within barely any time of knowing the other and it made him feel sick and strangely pleased at the thought.

Japan sat with the same sat in the chair with his signature empty expression before slowly putting his chopsticks down and going over to place a consoling arms around Switzerland's shoulders. "I... am sorry I do not know what to say in these matters, but... I caught on to something while you were ending your speech and... Please, Vash... Call me Kiku, okay... I-I would like you to call me my given name..." Japan requested, face now in full blush mode trying to smoothly remove his arms before a gentle hand caught him.

"Yeah... that sounds fair... Kiku..." the blond mumbled with a small blush gracing his face as well, turning his head to look up at the hovering Asian above him to flash a grateful smile.

Japan's head felt light at hear his name so... _sinfully_ said from the blond's lips and seeing the breath-taking smile of other made him almost momentarily blind from the pleasantness of it, if that made any sense at all. Quickly, the shy Japanese guided the Swiss's hand away from his arm as he began to head for the kitchen again. "I-I am sorry, Vash! I seem to forgotten to make drinks! I will make us some tea right away!" Japan noted beginning to reach for the tea and seeing it in the high shelf before frowning before wondering _why_ he would put it in the high shelf. "I-it is very good to have tea with meals s-since tea in good for the calming of the nerve and relaxing b-but also just nice and warm and nice tasting an-" Japan was cut off by a pair long arms connected to a strong body only centimeters from his own reaching up and grabbing the small pack of tea and placing it in his hands.

"I said I'd help, didn't I, Kiku? Come on, I won't eat alone! I-I'm helping!" Switzerland confirmed turning to fill a pot of water to boil.

Japan felt his face become hot enough to boil the water on its own and frowned at Switzerland's body being so close only to leave. The Asian didn't know where the desire came from or why he felt it, but he desperately wanted his and the Swiss's bodies to just... touch. Every fiber of him wanted to pounce on the blond and merely touch and feel everything anything he could from the muscles noticeable through his shirt to his soft cheeks and silky hair and-no! Thoughts like those were wrong and foreign to Japan! He Should not think them and yet they kept growing for a reason he could not begin to fathom.

Switzerland noticed the very blank gaze and growled. "Are you helping or not?" he reminded carrying the water filled pot over to the stove.

Japan snapped from his inner war of emotions before nodded apologetically before turning on the stove to the perfect heat and sighing. "I am sorry, Vash," , how the name sounded so wrong in his ears, "I was, er, 'out of it'... We should wait for the water boil, yes? Then I will start the tea... We should continuing eating for now, though. If I recall correctly, you had yet to even have your first bite..."

The Swiss looked at Japan as he stated to make a move to the table and followed peacefully. "I guess. though, I'm not entirely hungry at the moment, really..." he began to counter before getting hit with a look from Japan that said something along the lines of 'Do not let the food get cold. Eat. You are hungry and need it.' so decided to play along and start his meal.

Japan wasn't just being polite, either. The food had came out very well and Switzerland smiled a little bit more as the two ate quetly before Japan noticed the steam begin to come off the pot. "I'll be back soon, please just continue to eat... Vash..." he added in quickly and went over to the boiling pot.

Japan patiently waited for the tea to be to soaked in and settle as he pulled out his usual cups. Japan took some of the hot liquid and swiftly poured it in the two glasses and carefully walked over to Switzerland who seemed to have stopped eating and watched as he approached.

The cat-like green orbs watched Japan approach with a newly forming sense of unease as he began to wobble and shift very lightly. With no spills, Japan made it to Switzerland with everything in one piece and smiled. "H-here you go... -Ah!" Japan exclaimed when Switzerland reached out and grabbed the cup nonchalantly with the Swiss's fingers layering over his in surprise. A deep sense of panic sparked Japan as he let go before the cup was fully in Switzerland's hand and spilled all over.

Instincts kicked in for both parties with the intimidate thought of getting the burning liquid stained top off. Both Switzerland and Japan were undoing the buttons and lifting the ruined coat and shirt above Switzerland's head with arms raised high and his chest still feeling the hot tingle from the tea touching him. A part of him was grateful for his thick coat and t-shirt but felt mildly disappointed for a split second at the thought of it staining but was interrupted by a pair of intruding couchs near the doorway.

"Aaah~ Greece-ni! I wanted to claim Japan's breast today b-but he's claiming someone else's! Why, da ze~!" the young and perky Korean male whined to the taller, more relaxed Greek.

Greece smiled and shrugged. "I wouldn't know, but an introduction may be nice, wouldn't it, Kiku-chan?" he hinted at the awkwardly positioned duo with an all-knowing smile forming darkly on his face.

The two went red nearly head to toe as they registered exactly how compromising the position they were in looked. Switzerland's clothes were still only just past his elbows which were still raised over his his head and positioned in a way that seemed to be showing off his strong muscled arms and chest even more than just being shirtless alone would. Japan's left leg kneeling on the chair between the other's legs and his entire body leaning in so that their faces remained distance by mere centimeters and Japan still still held on to the Swiss's arms suggestively.

In seconds the two practically shoved each other away and turned their gazes to the new guests in the cramping room with Japan first to speak.

"A-ah, no! This is Sw-Switzerland and he was hungry and l-lost so I thought I could let him eat here and I wound up sp-spilling the tea on him a-and were were trying to get it o-off before it hurt him...!" Japan stuttered feeling like a complete fool in front of his idiot of a brother and Greece.

Switzerland nodded and took the chance to make a reason to leave before he bolted for his room. Bowing respectfully he already completely removed his upper-body clothing and began to speak. "Thanks, Japan. I-I'll see you around and the food was good, I, uh, should really get a shirt on. Um,-Don't forget to stop apologizing and wimping out so much!" The Swiss added quickly escaping from the room.

Japan felt oddly empty from the missing blond but had no time to dwell on the fact staring emotionlessly at the two intruders. "I am sorry, Greece for the odd welcoming, and you..." Japan motioned to Korea. "Do not disturb anything, including my 'breasts', understood. There is still plenty food and tea left so... if you two are hungry, eat... I'll be sleeping if you need me." the Japanese explained bowing and heading to his bed.

Both Greece and Korea frowned with Korea quickly making himself at home and sipping at some tea. "Ah~ Nothing like the way brother Nihon or aniki make it! Still, it's not as good as the original style first blended in Korea, da ze! Come now Greece, you know how Nihon hates wasting food!" the Korean beamed pulling on the Greek's arms childishly to the table before any protests were heard.

"D-don't you find Japan-chan acting odd? You make a very open brother, don't you..." the Greek noticed as Korea shamelessly began eating much of the food. It was near hysterical how different the two were in comparison

Korea pouted cutely and shrugged. "I dunno what just happened, really. I just met you on the way here and saw Nihon and that... new Swiss guy getting it on. Odd, I guess. Still, the food makes up for Nihon not letting me claim his breast today! Come on, eat!" Korea commanded.

With a sigh, Greece obeyed. The food tasted good but somehow the stew was unlike Japan's usual style and felt a small pang of jealousy at the thought of it perhaps being Switzerland's doing.

...

Switzerland still walked around shirtless gaining odd looks of disgust and disapproving frowns. As tempted as he was to go back to his room and change, the image walking in on France taking some poor girl's innocence on his bed made the option less and less tempting before deciding to find England for some sort of help. Sure, he had his sister, but something told him letting her, or Hungary to be more exact, shirtless wasn't exactly appealing, either.

He was barely making way into Central Europe and wondering how he had went east instead of west before being pounced on by an unknown albino.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, DAMN PERVERT!" He screeched kicking off the rapist in the making hard.

"Ah! What was that for! It was YOUR fault for walking in the territory of the Awesome Prussia! Plus, seriously, you are pretty shirtless. With a sexy body almost as awesome as mine, be grateful I'm the one who will be claiming your vital regions first!" the 'Prussian' explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

Switzerland was about to completely maim the albino for his complete stupidity before someone else already beat him to the punch. Literally.

"Sorry for my... annoyance's rude behavior. I am Austria and this is 'Prussia' for all he's worth. Try to ignore him, he hangs out with France a lot and it's best not to give him attention. Er... need a shirt..." the irritatingly proper Austrian offered holding out a hand which the Swiss grudgingly accepted.

From the floor rubbing on his abused cheek, Prussia stuck a tongue out at Austria and Switzerland. "Shut it, 'Specs! You know I've whooped your ass countless of times! You're just jealous I don't offer the awesome me to you!" the albino spat getting up from the ground.

Austria sighed and rubbed his temples. "And if I recall correctly, you're already with some... one... Maybe? I don't know or care, most likely you were making him up, I bet. Regardless, we should get you properly dressed. My room's right behind you, actually."

Prussia growled and made a motion of pure hate to the Austrian before speaking and leaving. "I _DO_ have someone, ya li'l prick! It's Canada and _Gott,_ why no one remembers is beyond me! Also, it's OUR room, bastard!" Prussia retorted going off to leave.

Austria sighed opening his (and Prussia's) room for Switzerland. "Come now."

Switzerland, still shirtless, felt like he couldn't completely refuse the offer as he slowly followed in. He looked at his smudged coat and frowned at the thought of who put it there. A part of him wondered what the two would have down after his shirt was removed if those two hadn't walked in on them. Still, thoughts for another day as Austria was currently picking out an outfit for him and sighed.

_'Wonder what he's doing now...  
_

_

* * *

_Some li'l ol' notes:

earth-apple: Basically, I got sick of typing 'potato' so in French, potato is referred to as a literal 'apple of the earth' and it was me not wanting to be repetitive?

table: I was planning on making it a kotatsu, but then I thought I didn't know what it was and was scared I'd use it incorrectly under the impression it's a Japanese short table but, hey, western influences.

what they call each other: After gave his entire life story, he still called Japan Japan. I think it made Japan upset that he could say all that, yet still remain so formal and decided they would both use their given names. Still, once others were around, both subconsciously reverted to the original country names from likely embarrassment.

-Greece-ni: no reason, really. I think Korean doesn't have honorifics (if they do, I'm sorry so please tell me!) as I thought that Korea would imitate Japan as much as he could with little things so he made some up! I got it from 'aniki' if anyone was wondering and it's also in a way supposed to show his more childishness/freeness. I don't really know, sorry! ^^; Japan just refers to him as 'Nihon' as a bit of a bitterness.

The food: not exactly on dishes in exactness, but I looked up common Swiss meals and it said they do enjoy common meat and foods (as well as several dairy foods like cheese) so I just made him good with beef for now, knowing Japanese eat it as well, more or less, and would likely have some. And I like beef and rice. I realized I may not be the best at making rice, but I love it with corn beef and boiled eggs~ Lightly salted and yummy! Oh, and Rice is Japan's staple food eaten at nearly all meals (traditional ones, at least)

Swissy's speech: Lots went in there, I think. I hadn't expected myself to even give him a past but after watching that one episode in the new season (the one where they changed the ending -_-) I thought Swissy has had a rough life to become who he is today so yeah, hardships... As for the Actual story of it, I've discussed with both a French-Swiss and a German-Swiss. The French Swiss really didn't really seem to like the French all too much and made it seem like a common feeling and really didn't seem to like German (mostly because of the teacher but still) and I'm not sure whether the German-Swiss knew any other official languages but both had extremely good English! ^^; And for the Liech thng, Germans and Swiss have good trade relations but aren't very fond of each other. The father is from people born of both Liech and Germany so probably didn't really like French and such. Still, they make a freaking LOT of money... In the most recent GDP records I could find, Liech's average income is well above 100k, whether they keep it or it goes to taxes is beyond me though. Anyway, I'd imagine SOMEONE in his family before him would have to be a good shooter and I thought it would be cool to make that his mother and... his father dying of due to a lover seemed right! XD I think his dad would be half Italian as well... Poor Swissy, you're a mutt through and through!

...

I THINK I could end that the way it is. I really like the idea of making my chapters longer and this one's 3.5K plus so not TOO bad, but it did take awhile. I don't know, I will try to find a balance one day... I also heard the preview dub and the RUINED Swissy's first line to a point that it mean the OPPOSITE of what it meant in the Japanese dub! I'll rant on it next chapter but for now, REVIEW! PLEASE, please? It... I need it~! A-and it's my birthday coming up a-and you know you want to!

EDIT: OH NO! I forgot to advertise!

Greece/Korea love since uh... February-March '10? '**~*The Hetalia Fanatics Guild*~' **You know you want to check it out!


	5. LIME TIME!

Oi, I am so sorry! This is shorter than the last and the wait was so long but I wrote about 90% of this, excluding my OMAKE at the end, on my phone, so, yeah! I must admit, though, writing it on my phone was... fun.. kind of. It might also because this is the chapter I've DREAMED about! Seriously! I had this idea since about ten minutes after reading the first review for this. It just... I NEEDED this.** BAD!** So, yeah, lime and stuff happens and I am so happy~ Oh, and the reason I didn't write this on the computer was for the exact same reason it took forever to write MMFGP's chapter five as well... and then TPATH's chapter five took forever because of some stuff... Dang, Remind me, if I ever try to write an ongoing fic, END IT AT FOUR! T.T Sorry this is at the beginning but I just want to tell you all, when you reach the end of the REAL story, don't worry, this is definitely a Switzerland/Japan story! Anyway, please, **enjoy and review. **Honestly, you people...

* * *

Switzerland looked around the room as Austria shifted around in a closet for something decent to give. One side was filthy with erotic magazines on the bed, sheets scattered, food rotting with wrinkled clothes beside it. Clearly that was Prussia's side. The one he was, thankfully, in was almost annoyingly proper. Only traces of a mess being some straying music sheets on a dark wood desk. The Swiss could only imagine what the Austrian would normally act like.

The blond was curious, though. He didn't like getting help and the fact it was from someone considered practically a stranger did nothing for his pride. It was very random to say the least.

"So why exactly are you helping me?" he asked perhaps too harshly.

Austria 'Hm'd' as he turned holding a simply white undershirt out for him. It wasn't what he expected but a lot better than what he had or something frilly. Austria sighed and gave a kind smile before speaking.

"Well, seeing how often the Swiss helped the Austrians in time of need, I think this is only fair. Besides... you really wouldn't want to be shirtless here... It's not... wise to say the least. Here." Austria explained passing the top over.

Switzerland quickly put it on and stared disbelievingly. "Yeah right. National debt is hardly a reason to help out a stranger. Someone as prissy as you seem wouldn't just go by passing out shirts."

Another sigh from Austria as a light blush vaguely appeared on his skin. "Well, you may not have met her but... my ex, Hungary, she has this... obsession over males... with other males, you see and... I admit, that I was helping myself by helping you but, with her, really no attractive man is safe. If she would have saw you shirtless I believe I would have never heard the end of it. She would go on about me needing to loosen up and 'take the stick out' and just 'claim some vitals, already' and with the nations we have around here, you would be bound to get molested and her crazy mind would just rant and rant about how much I would need to, erm, 'fuck you'. Trust me, as handsome as you are, I am very content with how things are now. I just can't go through with her trying me set me up all the time with any nation that she can fool herself into believing is gay." Austria explained sliding up his glasses.

Switzerland couldn't believe this new information. Sure, he was bothered by the way Austria was acting but he was mostly furious that his own innocent sister was with that corrupting influence! There was just no way he could let her be so tainted!

Switzerland got up quickly and walked towards the door, much to Austria's confusion.

"And just where are you going?" the brunet asked curiously.

"N-none of your damn business! B-but tell me, do you know where she would be around this time?" the Swiss questioned worriedly.

"She's the type to just tour around for anything male loving. I would bet my piano she has a sixth sense for spotting things out like that. She would often insist about something between America and Russia or Germany and Italy. Greece and Japan are the ones she tends to stalk lately, though..." the Austrian explained vaguely running his fingers through his hair.

Switzerland didn't know why, but that last sentence made his heart sink a little at the thought. With dread slowly filling him, the Swiss nodded almost kindly and left the Austrian's room in a hurry.

...~

Japan laid in bed silently. He heard his loud Korean cousin talk and eat loudly and knew if he didn't stay wary of the other's actions, Kami knows what would happen.

He felt so fuzzy now. Not tired or happy, a little fuzzy, tingle just crept in him. He tried to focus on nothing, but always popped up. A certain blond something whose appearance was more enjoyably without his shirt on.

Japan mentally scolded himself about how wrong that was but forgave himself every time. The Swiss's image seemed to perfect when the were like that, close and... feeling so very warm. Japan knew under the light sheets he was blushing but couldn't think of a reason why! Sure, he liked the blond as company, or at least thinking about him was nice, but why blush? Especially if the only one around to know is himself.

Suddenly he heard some goodbyes said and soft laughing from his roommate and the Korean plague and then a door shut. Slowly he heard approaching footsteps come near and shake his shoulder so gently.

"Japan-chan~ I very much doubt you are sleeping. Are you alright? I didn't know you hated Korea so much. He's a bit energetic but he's not so bad if that's the problem. What happened?" the Greek male asked softly still sweetly stoking Japan's side.

Japan shrugged off the massaging hands and blushed deeper barely having he blanket uncover his eyes. "N-nothing is wrong Greece-sama! Just a bit tired is all. Do not worry over me, the Japanese are a strong people! Just let me rest okay? I feel a bit warm but, I will be able to sleep it off, alright?"

Greece frowned at his friend fearfully getting up quickly. "That's horrible! I'll get you some ice right away!" and with that, Greece ran out of the room.

Japan slowly slid off the covers and sat up to see the now vacant room and sighed. Switzerland was still in his head! He wish he could have just taken a picture and have the merciless image in his head with no escape but for now, he settled for taking out his sketch pad and began the outline of a human. Within about three minutes the pants and hair were finished and all that was left was the face, arms, and chest details.

Arms were easy to make creating the fine lines that implied the strong muscles and did the same with the chest. Everything seemed accurate enough to the point where Japan shivered a bit at the perfect image. The Swiss' face but that was the hardest part.

Feeling a little devious, the Japanese smirked as he drew a beaming smile and soft eyes. It wasn't exactly how he looked in the moment but somehow the blond had a smile that could melt him if bore into the sight for too long. Maybe a blush would do nicely as well?

Light coloring fading into the pencil drawn cheeks and Japan blushed himself. This was a foolish thing to do! It was weird or... Stalkerish even! But it was all Switzerland's fault! It was! No one ever made the quiet Asian stutter or blush like that. The Swiss was perfect, and he wouldn't leave his mind! This was only a venting method just to get his mind's obsession on paper and then just throw it away.

Really!

Still after seeing the completed image, Japan felt himself tingle even stronger than before. Sketched Switzerland looked even more... _erotic_ than the real image. His body seemed to throb viciously in his lower body and he could hear his mind and beating heart screaming in his ears.

He felt so weak, needy. This was unusual for the clean Japanese. But his body needed something, anything to touch him, but he didn't know how or why.

On instinct, the Japanese let his hand travel to place feeling most effected in his pants and stroked slowly. A moan escaped his lips along with a breath he didn't know he was holding. It felt nice to touch it, but it also felt so wrong and dirty. He wondered lazily as he touched himself if it would feel any better if it was someone else touching. Another pair of hands grabbing him and going up and down the erection with a quickening pace. For a brief second he imagined it was Switzerland's and it did feel better, but only for that second.

A few pumps later, Japan felt close, so very close to having something spew out of him and onto his clean sheet before he heard a door close and something fall to the floor.

The arousal died down severely but nowhere near enough to the point of the normal softness at the sight of Greece standing close to the door with a melting sack of ice on the floor. Japan saw many expressions cross the tanner man's face from a surprised look to one of mischief as he strolled himself slowly over.

"Japan-chan? If you were feeling like this, I would have helped you. Here I'll make it better..." and that was all the Greek said before leaning in and kissing Japan's awkwardly covered manhood.

Greek held Japan's hands firmly over his head and smiled at the soft mewls the Asian was making. They weren't very loud and not exactly encouraging, but to get this out of Japan of all people, the Greek knew he was doing well as he kissed as sucked the slick erection.

"A-ah! Wh-what is this? Wh-why is it s-so good?" Japan innocently asked unknowingly arching into Greece's wet mouth. The Greek was taking him so sweetly as he licked all over and repeatedly took in the decent sized arousal all the way to his hot throat. It was so hard to be as silent as he was but there just weren't any words to really say at a time like this. The sounds Japan did make made him sound like a fool and was completely embarrassed by his roommate's advancement.

"If chu dunt know what t' say, y' can juhs say mah name." the Greek murmured making sweet vibrations through the poor smaller male's body.

" Ah! B-but G-Greece-san! I do n- no know why! It feels like so-something will! Ah! No! No! It's so... I d-do not!" Japan moaned trying to fight off his approaching orgasm as the Greece made him feel so amazingly wrong. He could not release saying the brunet's name. Japan just could not!

With the sight of Japan looking like he would come any second from the Greek's mouth, Switzerland walked away from the not fully shut door quietly so as not to disrupt the two 'lovers' sad and slowly. The walk back to his own room already seemed like a long one as he failed to process what his mind just saw.

"Amazing how someone can act so shy and innocent then let someone else just suck them off without an ounce of shame..." the Swiss thought bitterly ignoring all the things around as he changed his destination to nowhere and mindlessly toured around the school.

Then, by the the time blond was far out of earshot, Japan shot out his seed into Greece's mouth with the only sound made was him moaning very loudly "Switzerland!" and panted as he saw Greece's face look positively crushed and let the sticky substance drip from his lips.

Feeling his mistake immediately, Japan sat up and tried to help his friend clean up his own juices from the two and apologize.

"G-Greece-san, I am so very sorry for that! I, um, I do not know! I am so sor-" Japan is quickly cut off by Greece's lips pressing against his own harshly with sad and cold eyes staring into his own.

"I bet... that you did not feel half of what I felt from that kiss." is all Greece could bring himself to say walking out of the room to leave a confused and also hurt Japanese on his own.

...~OMAKE~…

Japan took his pencil and sketched pad and got to work. Yes, this was how things should be! The other image was so... wrong, but now, Japan had drawn what is _right._ No way the Swiss could be such a gruff and gun-loving man every thought he was!

With sure strokes, Japan drew the base of the blond and started on his clothes. The sweet, valley-maiden dress with a long apron and long stockings that reached his bloomers! Innocent felmale shooes filled in with lead to become black enough to match the ribbon in the center of his swift short hair. Japan knew it was still incomplete, though...

The skilled Asian began to drew the face of peure kindness and a loving happiness on the male as he carried a basket filled with goodoes as he sang pleasent moutain tunes to his furry firends. Japan was in love with his Swiss image and vowed to make it a reality as he heard the door barge open to reveal the now shirted blond.

"Kiku! Don't let Hungary comtaminate my sister's mind with your hot, sexy man-friend making softcore ametuer home porn and come with me to stop her!" He ycommanded breathlessly, face slightly flushed.

"On _one_ condition~"

_**TBC! XD**_

Once again**,** I love you guys, so if you actually want me to continue with the OMAKE as well, _**say so in a review~! **__Thankies!_

In a cleaner version of the Eng. Dub, I pray I misheard Switzerland's words. If it's 'man up' I, well, I admit, I still want to freaking PUNCH him, if it's 'back off', he's dead to me. If you want a link... Meh, there's too many links! Here's a link from the same guild I ALWAYS promote's thread that has a bunch of parts... Or you can watch the forst four episodes in English somewhere. Can't remember...:

http: /www. gaiaonline. com/guilds /viewtopic. php?t=19539525


End file.
